


Tell me a story

by sarah1993



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Endgame, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah1993/pseuds/sarah1993
Summary: “Daddy..” a voice broke through the silence of the house causing tony to look“what are you doing up little miss..” he asked her placing the photo back down on the counter and kneeling to her level. Morgans eyes fixed on the photo that was in Tony's hand previously“do you miss him daddy” Morgan said quietlytony sighed “I do baby..so much”





	1. Tell me a story

**Author's Note:**

> Because Endgame fucked me up badly. I've seen it 7 times already and I still just cant
> 
>  
> 
> ..I'm thinking of making this a two/three part..what do you guys think?

Tell me a story..

Its been 5 years since the snap happened, meaning its been 5 years since Tony had last seen his son. Tony was broken and no amount of time and no amount of therapy could never help the fact he lost his kid. Pepper lost her kid. Subconsciously he knew everyone in the world lost someone but he couldn't get out of the funk of loosing peter. 

Tony was washing the dishes one night when he accidentally sprayed water everywhere. Cleaning it up he picked up the photo of him and peter and wiped the water off the frame and stared at it, eyes starting to fill up with tears. 

 

“Daddy..” a voice broke through the silence of the house causing tony to look

“what are you doing up little miss..” he asked her placing the photo back down on the counter and kneeling to her level. Morgans eyes fixed on the photo that was in Tony's hand previously 

“do you miss him daddy” morgan said quietly 

tony sighed “I do baby..so much” 

“I miss him to” Morgan said latching herself onto her father 

Yes, it was true that Morgan never met him. But, she knew all about her brother. Tony and Pepper made sure of it. Every story they could tell will be told or has already been told to her. 

“Daddy..will you tell me a story?” Morgan said hopeful 

Tony smiled at her as he picked her up and started up the stairs back to her bedroom 

“Of course sweetheart” he replied 

Once they got into her room Tony tucked her into her bed and handed her, her favorite spider-man build-a-bear. 

Morgan got comfortable “Daddy..before you start can I ask one question.” 

“sure pumpkin” tony said sitting on the stool next to her bed

“..Do you hope my brother will come back? Is that why we have a room for him?” she held her spider-man bear close to her heart

“..It is.” Tony stated “If..When he comes back I want it to feel like he was never gone” 

“I want him back daddy, I didn't get any time with him” Morgan said whimpering 

“I know sweetheart, and believe me.. myself and mommy didn't get enough with him and its unfair..and cruel. But, I know he loves you more then anything in this world.” Tony said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear 

Morgans eyes lit up “Really..more then being spider-man!” 

Tony chuckled “Yes Mo, even more then being the best superhero” 

Morgan smiled “I'm ready for my story” 

Tony smiled “Did I ever tell you the one when you’re brother was on patrol when he was supposed to be in school and he ran into Mom” 

“NOOOOO!” Morgan laughed 

“Well let me tell you she was not happy Mo” Tony smiled as he told the story remembering every detail on how mad pepper was and how 100% scared shit-less peter was.  
Tony continued for 5 minutes telling the story when Morgans eyes started to close. Tony smiled and kissed her cheek 

“Night Mo I love you” 

“I love you 3000” she mumbled 

“wow..3000” Tony smiled and closed her door when exiting, only to turn around to find his wife sitting next to Morgans room with her back against the wall. 

Tony sighed and kneeled down where she was sitting. 

“Pep..” he put his hand on-top of hers.  
She lifted her head and tony could see the tears still falling from her puffy eyes 

“..We need him back Tony..I..I know Steve, Nat and Scott came to talk to you about it..Please try.” Pepper pleaded to him

“What if we loose this? Tony asked 

“Tony..we already lost. What if it works and we never tried.” She wiped her eyes 

Tony sat next to her “Pep..” 

“what if there's a chance for Peter to be back with us..with his sister. What if she doesn't have to live in a world without him. What if he as here teaching her how to ride a bike and help with homework..and babysit her when we are out and...protect her from bullies and the world..and he was here for dinner every night and we got to watch him grow and graduate and then run the company when we get old..and he can keep giving you heart attacks and me gray hair..and I..I just” pepper paused “..Tony” 

“..I figured it out earlier pep..I figured out time travel.” Tony said getting up and holding out his hand to help pepper off the floor 

“You, what?” She smiled 

“I figured it out..I'm going to talk to Steve and the team tomorrow, Im going to try and get him back baby..I promise” Tony said and pulled his wife into a hug 

“Whatever it takes?” Pepper asked 

“Whatever it takes” Tony stated


	2. A story to die for..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was fully aware of his surroundings when He saw Peter crying and sobbing quietly now in-front of him. 
> 
> “Tony...Dad we Won!”

____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-

"And I am..." Tony begun as he show the Infinity Stones in his hand and transformed into a similar gauntlet that thanos had upon his 

"Iron Man" He says with a snap of his finger. Thanos look around in disbelief as his soldiers is turning to dust and then, him as well. He had lost, the avengers won. 

Tony fall to the ground, heavy breathing knowing damn sure that he won't survive this. He smiled weakly as his vision began to blurred. He got his son back..He did it. He was reunited with him, after peter saved his ass again. Tony would never admit that to his son tho. He got to hold peter in his arms and kiss his cheek even if it was for a brief second during battle. Something that sounds so lame, but to Tony...meant everything. Morgan will finally get her bother..he can protect her from the world along with pepper. Pepper has her son back. That, meant everything. That, was worth everything. 

Tony was fully aware of his surroundings when He saw Peter crying and sobbing quietly now in-front of him. 

“Tony...Dad we Won!” Snot dripping out of his noise along with tears, peter knew his father was in bad shape. Tony tried to speak, but couldn't. He remained frozen as the arc reactor started slowly dying out.

“Dad please, please don’t leave me..PLEASE” peter cried harder 

Suddenly pepper was there..next to their son, with her arm warped around him. This was worth it. Tony thought again.   
   
"Tony..Tony look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now..." Pepper whispered. sobbing quietly.

Tony finally found his voice  
“..Take care of mo and pete..Peter..take care of you’re mom and sister..” tony said closing his eyes 

“Dad..” Peter sobbed 

 

All tony heard was silence 

 

____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________-

6 weeks later….. 

“Mom..are you sure about this?” Peter asked exiting the elevator 

“Sweetheart, go. Its okay. We will be right behind you okay?” Pepper smiled “Sweetheart..You need to let go of you’re brothers hand now” 

“Mommy I want to go with petey” Morgan sobbed 

“baby he will be right in that room okay? Not far at all” Pepper reminded her. 

Ever since formally meeting peter, and not just hearing stories about him Morgan has been attached at the hip to him.   
Morgan finally released peters hand. He smiled down at her and kissed her head “5 minutes tops mo..I promise” He said with a smile and earning one back from her. 

Peter took a deep breath and started down the hallway- he didnt even bother knocking.   
The room was white with a dark blue statement wall. Inside the room held a huge flat screen TV, a bed, 3 chairs and a private bathroom. Nothing has changed in 6 weeks in this room, just the flowers, balloons and cards upon the walls that keep on coming. Peter smiled as his eyes laid on his sights 

“Hi Dad” Peter said with a huge grin 

“Its about time you got here..” Tony said smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sound I round 3 this? 
> 
>  
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Did you think i would leave you guys hanging at death for him? ;)


	3. A story to live for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They almost lost Tony. The thought of it tore Pepper to pieces. Having Morg and Peter grow up without a father..It would be Unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are keeping me going! I appropriate you oh so much. I'm not sure if I should just keep this going or end It, Ill let you be the judge at this point :) 
> 
> If you want me to continue I will because I adore you all who have let KUDOS and COMMENTS!   
> If you would like me to continue after this chapter drop a comment below :) 
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________________________

Pepper made her way into the room roughly 5 hours later. She knew even tho she told her son that his sister and herself would be right behind him that peter and his father needed time. So, Morgan and pepper had a girls day together. Something they haven't done in a long long time. However, since it was almost 10 pm now, Morgan stayed with Happy back at their house at the lake as she came back to the hospital to pick peter up. Pepper was grateful for Happy. Throughout this whole thing happy had been there, he hadn't taken a single day off. He was there watching over everything day and night. She would of been lost without him.

They almost lost Tony. The thought of it tore Pepper to pieces. Having Morg and Peter grow up without a father..It would be Unbearable.

After it happened, Tony was brought to the hospital immediately barley breathing and after hours and days of surgeries..He survived, because hes Tony Stark. Survivor. Now, he was currently residing in a private hospital in upstate New York, not at the avengers compound or the lake house..but close. He was trying to get his strength back and take a lot of extra therapy. 

Pepper, Morgan and Peter visited everyday and always together. Morgan didn't understated what was all happening but her oldest peter very much did. He was there for the whole thing that caused this. They tried to keep it sheltered from Morgan as much as possible. 

Peter had nightmares..Horrible nightmares about loosing his father and more bad things. Which, to pepper seemed ironic considering those were the same horrible nightmares that penetrated tony every night when peter was snapped away from them. 

But, just like with Tony’s, Pepper would be there. 

Running into his room to comfort her son reminding him that his father was still alive, anything to sooth him. After, she would bring him back to where her and tony would sleep and tuck him into bed and just like clockwork..Morgan would come running into the room since she heard her brother. 

These past few months have been stressful. Between visiting Tony in the hospital, Morgan & Peter starting school, Trying to get peter into a personal therapist and in school everyday when he didn't want to attend, running the company and overseeing that the Avengers compound gets put back together..Pepper has been stressed. Thankfully, Steve and the rest of the team are all trying to get the whole compound back together without pepper as much as possible. 

Pepper entered the room to find one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Tony was asleep on his bed with Peter next to him. Tony’s arms wrapped securely around his son and peter nuzzled into ton’s chest holding his shirt tightly. 

Pepper stood in the doorway with one thought crossing her mind..I can’t believe this can still actually happen. It seemed so impossible not to long ago and now, the sight is making her cry. 

Wiping her tears she enters the room quietly, turns off the bedside light and pulls the covers over them gently. She looks down to see fresh tears on both Peter and Tony’s faces but she doesn't even have to guess why. Smiling, she places a kiss on Tony and then peters cheek. She sees tony hold peter closer but then finally hears him speak

“Pep..?” 

“Yes baby..Its just me, don't worry” She says to him in a whisper, tony releases his hold on peter, but only a small bit. 

She continues again 

“Let him sleep here..god knows its all hes wanted this whole time.” pepper continues 

“If you are sure” tony replies back

“I'm positive..I'm sure he wont have any nightmares with his dads grip around him all night” Pepper says with a smile 

Tony sighed “He doesn't have nightmares with you, he loves his mom” 

“Correct he loves me and he doesn't have them when he is sleeping with mo and I in our bed but, all he wants is his dad and sweetheart I don't blame him after everything.” Pepper says brushing tony’s hair back with her hand 

Tony smiles “Hows Mo?” 

“Shes okay sweetheart, shes with happy asleep right now. I’ll bring her tomorrow morning after we eat breakfast, okay?” Pepper asks 

“Okay” Tony yawns 

“Night sweetheart, I love you” She says kissing her husband on the lips. Something she just did before, but now she cherishes every kiss she gets. 

 

“I love you more” Tony replies watching Pepper leave.

Tony sighs “I love you kid..so much” He says kissing the top of peters head 

“I love you 3,000” peter mumbles into tony’s shirt

Tony smiles “I love you 3,000”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love You all. <3 Thanks for reading,


	4. A story of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad, Hey….D..Dad, we did it..Sir..” Peter is sobbing and tony keeps looking at him but for some reason is unable to speak
> 
> “please, please don't leave me”
> 
> tony tires to get something out but cant, his arch reactor fades out leaving Peter alone he doesn't know what to do but he cries and screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update yesterday for you all but I've been sick and my brain hasn't been working at its fullest. lol   
> Enjoyyyy 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------

"I am..." Peter hears his father say through the mic that is attached to his suit..NOOO peter thinks to himself as he is sprinting the battle field to get to his father, he is to late..he sees him when the glove is already on and then...

"Iron Man" Tony says with a snap of his finger. Tony fall to the ground, heavy breathing as everything is vanishing around. Peter is noticing it all but running to his fathers side there is blood everywhere and his father is burnt..so burnt. Up his arms, his face..his body.

“Dad, Hey….D..Dad, we did it..Sir..” Peter is sobbing and tony keeps looking at him but for some reason is unable to speak

“please, please don't leave me”

tony tires to get something out but cant, his arch reactor fades out leaving Peter alone he doesn't know what to do but he cries and screams 

 

Screaming.   
and  
Screaming. 

“PETER!”

Screaming.   
and  
Screaming 

“PETER” 

Peter wakes up and sits up quickly in bed. Breathing heavy, he looks around the room..and realizes a presence next to him, his father sits with an expression of terrror and confusion on his face

Tony says with more urgency for an answer in all of this “Pete..”

Now, his son is crying. 

Tony has no idea what to do, his son has had nightmares before, but nothing like this around him. “Pete..Its okay” 

“Where is he..? Tony sees peter still looking around and soon, his son starts violently shaking 

So tony asks “Wheres who baby” 

The words are hard to get out of peters mouth but they come out, eventually “T..Thanos” 

Tony stills. His son..is having nightmares about Thanos. FUCK

“..It was just a dream sweetheart” Tony says brushing part of peters hair back

“It wasn't a dream dad. He was..He, and you and..” Peter stated and starts crying again 

FUCK Peter isn't having dreams about being snapped away..Hes having dreams of loosing Tony. 

“Pete..Its all over and I'm right here okay, I’m not leaving you again.” 

“P..Promise?” Peter asks

“I Promise.” Tony states wiping the tears from his sons eyes 

Peter looks at his dad, eyes red from crying “I'm sorry I woke you up, you..need sleep dad” 

“Pete, you come first. You, you’re sister and mother. Now, Lets try and get some of that sleep you were just talking about together okay..We can talk in the morning” 

“Dad..it is morning” peter stated 

“No, its 4 am. Morning is between 11 and 1 pm for us normally” Tony said earning a small smile from peter. 

Tony took that as a cue to pull the blankets back over them and wrapped peter in his arms holding him close. Peter’s head resting near the reactor. Tony knew peter was keeping an eye on it, so he spoke up 

“bud..its okay, its not going to..” 

Peter finished his “die..out..I know I just..need to see it.” 

Tony sighs lowly “Try and get some sleep” 

he feels peter nodding 

\-------------------

Tony doesn't know how long it took peter to fall asleep because all tony can think about is the fact that peter is having nightmares every night about him. About loosing him. When tony did what he did, he didn't think about the repercussions on the people who loved him the most, what they would go through, he just wanted to save the world from this evil “purple grape”. 

Does pepper know why peter wakes up screaming? 

Is it the same reason every night? 

Is Morgan having nightmares? 

Tony sighed, all the things he needed to ask pepper in a few hours..and he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? 
> 
>  
> 
> I have the next chapter written, it has morgan and peter- sibling love in it (as well as tony and pepper obi) who's ready!


End file.
